Promesa
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Es más que un juramento de palabras absurdas, es la promesa viva de no separarnos jamás.


Capítulo Único.

No hace falta que se vuelva a contemplarla, él sabe que está allí, pegada a él, envuelta por ese halo infranqueable de inocente y letal belleza que la caracteriza. Un perfil deslumbrante que salta a la vista a donde quiera que sus orbes esmeraldas fijen la mirada, ella siempre estará allí, y una minúscula parte de sí, duerme tranquilo atesorando este secreto a voces.

Ella es todo lo que jamás pensó sería, su mirada vacía luce helada ante el primer contacto, congelando esas emociones ardientes que bailotean desaforados en el medio de su pecho, amenazando con salírsele demostrando al mundo la claridad de sus sentimientos, aun así, se permite observarla un poco más antes de elevar la mirada a la realidad en la cual se han sumergido.

Son soldados, herramientas que asesinan en pos de un futuro alentador que cada vez con el paso del tiempo yace lejano, y a pesar de aquella verdad, no se prohíbe soñar con un futuro donde puede verla sonreír, y vislumbrar ese brillo en sus ojos que le ocasiona esos familiares temblores en las manos. ¿Cómo permitió que pase esto?

Se toma de la cabeza como si aquel gesto llegara a solucionar esos dilemas que vienen torturándolo, a pesar de que él mismo se había fijado la meta de ser el salvador de la humanidad, se sabía propenso a abandonarlo todo por ella, y aun así, no puede controlarlo. El impulso salvaje de protegerla de todos, hasta de sí mismo.

Y la encuentra terca, igual a él, reacia a abandonarlo, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que intentó alejarla con aquellas toscas palabras?

No lo sabe, y es como si dentro suyo no quisiera saberlo e intenta olvidarlo todo, es consciente de que todo su ser se ha acostumbrado a su presencia, al sabor a miel de aquellas sonrisas dedicadas sólo a él, a la esencia floral de su corta cabellera que aspira como si fuera el oxígeno vital, es más, se asegura a sí mismo que no encuentra ni encontrará, alguna otra esencia capaz de compararse con aquella que desprende ella.

Ella es como una pequeña y frágil rosa, cuyas espinas están hechas de la sangre derramada y congelada en sus manos, cuyos pétalos de rubí están impregnados de la realidad sangrante que han aceptado como su verdad.

Y aun así, el no duda en tomarla con sus manos, protegiéndola, cuál frágil inocencia encerrada en aquella caja de inmaculado cristal, con mucho cuidado de no herirla, y se estremece ante el contacto efímero que aquellas manos sosteniéndolo logran causarle en millonésimas de segundos,

No obstante, también es consciente del escenario cruel en el cual están sobreviviendo, y a pesar de la premisa que rige su rutina que reza que los finales felices no existen más que en las historias, él se deleita mágicamente mientras la observa levantar la mirada hacia el espectáculo astral que aquella noche estrellada ofrecía gratuitamente, mientras con una pequeña sonrisa la ve acariciar aquella viva promesa que tomó forma de una bufanda.

Sintiendo el peso de cada una de las letras que conformaban su nombre la llama:

—Mikasa…

Y ella voltea curiosa, con aquellos ojos que brillan dulces al verse nombrada por el, obsequiándole una de esas sonrisas que adora en secreto.

—Gracias…

" _Por dejarme a mí ser quien te haya puesto esta bufanda…"_

Y las palabras quedan en la garganta, haciendo lo posible por salir, aun así, los dos, saben el significado tras esas palabras.

Una promesa, un juramento, una razón para seguir viviendo…juntos.

Fin.

Notas de Autor:

A pesar de que mi tiempo se ha reducido y debería estar estudiando Cálculo en este momento, no pude resistirme a las ideas que se formaron en mi cabeza mientras pensaba en Eren y Mikasa, el resultado: Esta cosa que ven, mi primera historia en este fandom. _Que emoción, en serio._

Espero le hayan encontrado sentido y les haya gustado leerlo asi como a mí me gustó escribirlo, que pasen un buen domingo.

Atentamente:

Kirigaya-kun.

 _Y su alter ego de nombre desconocido._

PD: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Xumboo! Considera esto tu segundo regalo atrasado. :'3


End file.
